youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Hairspray in Sonic Style
Hairspray is a 2007 American musical film based on the 2002 Broadway musical of the same name which it was based on John Waters's 1988 comedy film of the same name. Set in 1962 Baltimore, Maryland, the film follows the "pleasantly plump" teenager Tracy Turnblad (Cream) as she pursues stardom as a dancer on a local TV show and rallies against racial segregation. Plot In May 3, 1962, Tracy Turnblad (Cream), a cheerful high school student living in Baltimore, Maryland steps out of her apartment ("Good Morning Baltimore") and endures a day’s worth of school before she and her best friend, Penny Pingleton (Amy Rose) can watch their favorite television show, The Corny Collins Show, a teen dance show broadcast from local station WYZT ("The Nicest Kids in Town"). The teenagers featured on the show attend Tracy and Penny's school, among them the arrogant and wealthy name Amber von Tussle (Victoria) and her boyfriend, Link Larkin (Tails), the lead male dancer. Amber’s mother, Velma (Cosmo) manages WYZT and makes sure Amber is featured and that The Corny Collins Show remains a racially segregated program. Corny Collins and his Council Members are white and black kids are only allowed on the show on "Negro Day", held the last Tuesday of each month and hosted by R&B disc jockey Motormouth Maybelle (Rouge) who owns the local record shop. Tracy's reclusive mother, Edna (Vanilla) and Penny's strict, religious mother, Prudy (Linsey) disapprove of their daughters' fascination with the program, despite the fact that Prudy watches the show herself. Tracy's father, Wilbur (Vector), a joke-shop proprietor, is more lenient. Corny Collins announces that one of the Council Members, Brenda is pregnant and was going on a leave of absence, so auditions for a replacement will be held during school hours the next day ("It Takes Two"). When Tracy attends, Velma rejects her and supporting integration ("(The Legend of) Miss Baltimore Crabs"). Tracy was sent to detention by Miss Wimsey for skipping school, discovering the "Negro Day" kids practicing their dances in the detention hall. Tracy befriends the students' best dancer, Motormouth Maybelle's son, Seaweed (Sonic) who teaches Tracy several dance moves. As Tracy leaves detention, she inadvertently bumps into Link and dreams of a life with him ("I Can Hear the Bells"). At a record hop, Tracy’s moves attract the attention of Corny Collins ("Ladies' Choice") and he appoints her to the Council ("The Nicest Kids in Town (Reprise)"). Tracy becomes one of Corny's most popular Council Members. This, however, threatens Amber's chances of winning the show's yearly "Miss Teenage Hairspray" pageant ("The New Girl in Town") and her relationship with Link as he grows fonder of Tracy. Mr. Pinky (Chuck), a slightly off-centered salesman, suggests that Tracy be the spokesgirl for his Hefty Hideaway boutique. Tracy persuades Edna to accompany her to the Hefty Hideaway as her agent and in the process helps cure her mother's agoraphobia ("Welcome to the '60s"). Tracy introduces Seaweed to Penny and the two are smitten. One afternoon, Amber has Tracy sent to detention. Then, Link follows after taunting their teacher, Mr. Flak. Then, Seaweed invites the girls and Link to follow him and his sister, Little Inez (Maria) to a platter party at Motormouth Maybelle's store ("Run and Tell That"). Then, Edna finds Tracy and tries to take her home until Maybelle convinces her to stay and tells her to take pride in herself ("Big, Blonde and Beautiful"). Then, Maybelle informs everyone that Velma has canceled "Negro Day". Then, Tracy suggests that Maybelle and the others stage a demonstration for the next afternoon, a day before the "Miss Teenage Hairspray" pageant. Realizing that he has a chance at stardom by singing at the pageant, Link does not attend the demonstration. After the party, Edna goes to Wilbur's shop to flirt with him, but Velma got there first and tries to seduce Wilbur ("Big, Blonde and Beautiful (Reprise)"). After accusing Wilbur of infidelity, Edna, out of resentment for Velma, forbids Tracy from being on the show. Then, Wilbur and Edna reconcile ("You’re Timeless to Me"). The next morning, Tracy sneaks out of the house to join the protest ("I Know Where I've Been") which comes to a halt at a police roadblock set up by Velma. The protesters are arrested, but Tracy runs to the Pingletons where Penny hides her in a fallout shelter. Prudy catches Tracy and calls the police before tying Penny to her bed until Seaweed and his friends, having been bailed out by Wilbur, help Tracy and Penny escape. Then, Link visits Tracy’s house to look for her and realizes that he loves her. Then, Seaweed and Penny acknowledge their love during the escape from her house ("Without Love"). With the pageant underway ("It’s Hairspray"), Velma places police officers around WYZT to stop Tracy. She also changes the pageant tallies, so Amber is guaranteed to win. Then, Penny arrives at the pageant with Edna incognito while Wilbur, Seaweed and the Negro Day kids help Tracy infiltrate the studio to participate in the Miss Teenage Hairspray contest. Then, Link breaks away from Amber to dance with Tracy. Later, he pulls Little Inez, who has arrived at WYZT with Maybelle, to the stage to dance in the pageant. Little Inez receives the most votes and wins the pageant, officially integrating The Corny Collins Show. Velma explains to her daughter of the tally-switching scheme in frustration until Edna and Wilbur have turned a camera on her and Velma's outburst is on broadcast on air, causing her to be dismissed. The Corny Collins Show set explodes into a celebration as Tracy and Link cement their love with a kiss ("You Can’t Stop the Beat"). Cast Cream the Rabbit.jpg|Cream as Tracy Turnblad|link=Cream the Rabbit Vanilla smiled 2.jpg|Vanilla as Edna Turnblad, Tracy's mother|link=Vanilla the Rabbit Cosmo 2.jpeg|Cosmo as Velma Von Tussle, the manager of station WYZT and Amber's mother|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Vector the Crocodile 2.jpg|Vector as Wilbur Turnblad, Tracy's father|link=Vector the Crocodile Amy smile 2.jpg|Amy as Penny Lou Pingleton, Tracy's best friend|link=Amy Rose Chuck Thorndyke.jpg|Chuck as Corny Collins, the host of The Corny Collins Show|link=Chuck the Hedgehog Rouge smiled 2.jpg|Rouge as Motormouth" Maybelle|link=Rouge the Bat Victoria the Hedgehog.jpg|Victoria as Amber Von Tussle, Velma's bratty daughter|link=Victoria the Hedgehog Tails smiled 2.jpg|Tails as Link Larkin, Amber's boyfriend until he's in love with Tracy|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Sonic smiled 2.jpg|Sonic as Seaweed J. Stubbs, Maybelle's son, a skilled dancer who teaches Tracy some dance moves and falls in love with her friend, Penny|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Maria's beautiful.jpg|Maria as Little Inez Stubbs, Maybelle's teenage daughter and Seaweed's younger sister|link=Maria the Hedgehog Linsey Thorndyke.jpg|Lindsey as Prudy Pingleton, Penny's mother|link=Linsey Thorndyke Chuck the Hedgehog.jpg|Chuck as Mr. Pinky, the owner of a dress shop called Mr. Pinky's Hefty Hideaway, who hires Tracy as his spokesgirl|link=Chuck the Hedgehog Dr. Eggman 3.jpg|Dr. Eggman as Harriman F. Spritzer, the owner of the "Ultra Clutch" company|link=Dr. Eggman Category:Cream Style Movies Category:Sonic Style Movies